Breakfast: The Old Fashioned Way
by InTheDark34
Summary: Gabriel attempts to make breakfast for Sam, without using his powers. *SLASH* First time writing fanfiction for this fandom so please read, review, and tell me what you think please.


**Title:** _Breakfast: The Old Fashioned Way_

**Author:** _InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings:** Sam Winchester/Gabriel, and a hint of Dean Winchester/Castiel.

**Rating: **Teen

**Word Count: **1,348**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Supernatural _or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Betas:** _silver-slashes_ and _laffertyluver23_

**Summary:** Gabriel attempts to make breakfast for Sam, without using his powers.

* * *

><p>Gabriel stared inside the refrigerator in frustration at the many ingredients at his disposal. His fingers were itching to just snap something delicious into thin air for his lover. But, he would rather make something by hand, so he resisted the temptation. It would be worth it to see the beautiful, blinding-white smile of his Sammy.<p>

The archangel sighed as he took the carton of eggs out and closed the door. He opened the lid as he walked towards the kitchen counter and took a couple of eggs in his hand. Gabriel rolled and observed them in his palm.

'It shouldn't be too difficult to make a simple plate of scrambled eggs,' the former trickster thought with a grin as he searched for a pan and other ingredients to create the most delicious breakfast his lover would ever eat.

* * *

><p>As Dean cleaned and prepared his weapons for their future hunt, after a small break in at the hotel they were staying in, he began to hear some noises in the kitchen area. He knew that the archangel was in there, but why was the distinct sound of cabinets being opened and closed coming to his ears? Confused, he turned to his baby brother for clarification.<p>

"Uh, Sammy? What the heck is Gabriel doing in there?" Dean asked as he made a gesture towards the location of the noises in the other room.

Sam looked up from the computer screen in front of him towards his older brother, "I don't know Dean, he was acting a bit differently this morning...," the tall man replied with mild concern for his lover.

"Pfft, everything is different when it comes to angels...," the other man said with a smirk as he remembered with amusement when his angel tried to make him a milkshake; its contents splattered everywhere from the floor, to the ceiling, and on himself.

He hadn't meant to laugh but he couldn't help it. As the little angel had tilted his head in confusion as the frozen beverage continued to drip off his face.

Sam chuckled softly to himself as he turned his attention back to his computer and continued to look for some more information for any possible hunts a few towns over from where they were staying. "Yeah, you're totally right. What could happen with an archangel?"

* * *

><p>"You are totally messing with the wrong archangel here, pal..." Gabriel was totally having a fit as he stared with anger at the darn metal contraption in front of him.<p>

He had the eggs prepared and ready to go, but the problem was... he didn't know how to turn it on. I know what you're thinking, he's an angel of the lord, Pagan god, and former trickster that has a lot of mojo in his arsenal, yet he couldn't activate a simple appliance.

He would have asked Sammy for the computer to look it up on his own, but then the intelligent man would be suspicious because of what he was looking up. Plus, he couldn't snap something up, because technically that would be cheating when he was supposed to do it the human way one hundred percent.

Gabriel took a calming breath as he thought of how to work this machine to his favor. With a plan, he flipped a switch on the stove and waited to see any effect, but the only thing that was different was the light bulb shining on in the oven through the transparent window in front of him. The angel bit the inside of his cheek as he tried to figure out what to do next.

"Okay, maybe I'll just turn these little knob-y things and see what will happ-," but before Gabriel could finish his sentence, the knob to control the heating elements on the stove broke off in his hands. Gabriel blinked as he looked at the old knob in his hand and frowned at it. He paused before the only sound in the room was a quiet, out of habit, snap of fingers.

* * *

><p>As the Winchester brothers continued with their small talk and banter they suddenly jumped in fright when they heard an explosion coming from the kitchen. For safety, they equipped themselves with their weapons as they cautiously opened the door and walked inside to find their friendly neighborhood archangel next to an imploded oven that looked like it was about to catch the whole place on fire at any second.<p>

"I'll get the emergency fire extinguisher from the Impala!" Dean exclaimed with panic as he quickly left the kitchen, with car keys in hand, to retrieve the object. He was sure his younger brother could take care of the former Trickster.

"Are you okay Gabe, what happened in here...?" The younger man asked with concern as he put his hand on the angel's shoulder to turn his body to inspect for any damages out of routine. Even though Gabriel doesn't get hurt as easily, it's more of a benefit for him to know and see that his lover is okay and free from harm.

"I just wanted to make something for you the old fashioned way, without the use of my angel mojo... and try to impress you about it..." Gabriel replied with a bit of shame as he looked away from Sam. He couldn't complete such a simple task as making breakfast for his lover, a task that any human could do with ease.

"Hey, hey it's okay Gabe..." Sam said softly as he pulled his angel into his arms, rubbing his back softly as the angel laid his head on his shoulder and wrapped his arms around his torso.

"Besides... it's the thought that counts, that's the most important," Sam pulled back a bit to look into Gabriel's sad green-colored eyes, "next time you want to make breakfast, lunch, or dinner we could do it together if you want..." Sam commented softly with a small smile.

The archangel smiled back at his human as he looked into his lover's hazel eyes and he nodded in reply.

"I would love that..."

Both men stared at each other in happiness as they slowly brought their faces closer together, their lips met softly as their bodies pressed closer.

"Okay, I got the fire extinguisher!" Dean yelled, ruining the private moment between the two men, as he pulled the pin and sprayed the white foam over the wrecked metal stove.

"Figures..." Gabriel huffed as Sam laughed and kissed his cheek, while Dean looked at them with an arched eyebrow.

"What?" the older Winchester asked when the two continued to stare at him.

Gabriel rolled his eyes as he left the room while Sam followed suit, leaving the older hunter alone and confused in the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ I hope everyone likes my first one-shot into the _Supernatural_ fandom. Please make a review for my story if you like this one-shot and that you want me to make more one-shots for the _Supernatural_ fandom! Thank You! :D


End file.
